Shuuichi, what the HELL is going on?
by UncreativeMind
Summary: Ever since they came to my school, weird things have been happening; people seeing weird things at night, and students gone missing. And ever since that THING bit me, I've been odd, too. And honestly, I think Shuuichi knows whats going on. Finale!
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of December, for crying out loud, snow was everywhere and the wind virtually howling, knocking small items off the ground, and hurling papers everywhere.

"Come on, Dad." I felt my bottom lip shaking from the cold. He's so dingy and sometimes, I honestly believe he lacks common sense. There goes another theory of my birth.

"One second!" He shouted across to me.

Dad…blindfold…birthday…good? A few seconds later, with my legs itching incredibly, Dad finally unmasks me to the best gift ever…the complete guesthouse. One step closer to actually moving out.

"Dad! Are you serious?"

"Lets go inside to talk about it, no?"

It was completely redecorated, no more plain white walls. Power pinks, and fluffy pillows everywhere. "Um…I'm very grateful and all, Dad. But…this looks like a kid's room."

The grin started to go away, "Oh…I thought--" "No, no, no, no. It's great. I mean…how did you know I liked pink and fluffy stuff? Mind reader." I smile brightly. The things I do for parents.

It was a few seconds before his came back on his face, "…Just skill, I guess. Oh, by the way, with this new place to stay, even though it's in the back yard, it's yours. You have a lot of privileges now, young lady. But since you are technically still under my roof, you live by my rules, okay?"

Still a goof, but definitely stern, "Yes, Dad. Of course."

"Okay," he scooted up in MY chair, "These are the no-no's. You are a young adult, of course. But since you are not of adult age, there is no leaving the house at all hours of the night, or coming in at all hours of the night, okay? No loud music, no excessive "friend" visits, no unauthorized parties...just live like you lived before." Seems simple enough. We sat and talked for a few hours, until he finally left. He figured I should get use to my new home. I can't believe it. My very own place. Equipped with almost everything. It's lacking a kitchen, but I'm not complaining. A mini frig would do the trick. Tomorrow, after school, I have to move my stuff in, and tell everyone the good news.

As with every new home, it brings the problem of sleeping. For some reason, I just felt paranoid. Like someone was going to break in, or do something while I was asleep. So, I slept inside the house until it was time to get ready for school. Dad didn't even come to wake me up this morning, which was a good and bad thing. Normally, I'd sleep through a freaking earth quake, let alone an alarm clock, so him banging on the door and slapping a wet towel on me was miracle working, but today, I didn't need his help. Every thing went perfectly this morning, my hair even looks better when I'm in such a platinum mood; my skin glowed, and my clothes seem to fit better. I actually had to wake Dad up so he can take me to school, today…is going to be epic.

"Good job. I didn't expect you to ace the pop quiz I gave Friday." Mr. Opine said, with a smile. I swear, whenever he smiles, I smile. Whenever he's happy, I'm happy. Ugh, teenage girl crushes on 32 year old man. Typical. In the middle of my dazed stare, the intercom came on, "Mr. Opine?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please send Allison Ito please report to the main office in the central wing."

When I arrive into the main office, and Mr. Johnson, our principle, was waiting for me.

"There you are, Allison. Remember the volunteer service you signed up for last month?"

"No."

"Well, we'll remind you." We sat in his office, at his desk, "Allison, last month you signed up for a program which you aid foreign exchange students whenever they need help, or people to talk to. You and your friend, June, are to take care of a students under this program."

"…But I only know two languages." I didn't even think before I said that, it automatically came out.

"Do you think I would be calling you to aid them if you couldn't understand them? They are all the way from Japan, make them feel welcome around the school. Take them to events, help them with homework if they need help, or even try to get involved after school." Everything made sense, but somehow, I was so confused. I had so much stuff to do at school. This would probably mean cutting my media classes, or worse. After almost 20 minutes on finally getting Mr. Johnson to give me 2 credits for a whole semester, we had a deal.

"Here they are." Mr. Johnson said opening the door.

Two kids were standing there arguing, "The ONLY reason I used my Spirit Gun was because--"

"Shut up, Urameshi, you'll give away what Koenma told us not to!"

"You shut up, now look who's giving--"

"Ahem! I understand you two are new students, but I'm sure that screaming in the hallway wasn't an accepted rule." Mr. Johnson said firmly, "Now, this is Allison, she will be your student aid for the semester." Spirit Gun? "…Sooo…what's a Spirit Gun?"

They were not really in this chapter, I know. And I apologize. But, I personally don't like things similar to one shots and whatever. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is accepted, flaming is not.


	2. Chapter Two

So sorry for calling it a Spirit Bomb! I haven't watched the show in so long, bleh. I now know it's Spirit GUN. x.x

Chapter 2

"Sooo…What's a Spirit Gun?"

They both look at each other, "Ughhh…uhh…a video game! Yeah, a video game."

"I see. Welcome to Aussie High." I greet them warmly.

The orange haired suddenly started flipping through a text book, "What?? Urameshi! I think we're in the wrong country! …And! Aussie isn't on the map! Where are we?!" What is up with this guy? Most people would have at least guessed I meant Australia.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry. That's just our school name. Who knows why it's named that. I didn't catch your names…"

He suddenly tossed his textbook aside, "I knew that...I was just testing…and," he struck a pose, flexing his bulky muscles, "I am Kazuma Kuwabara, feel free to call me "baby" instead." he said wiggling his thin eyebrows.

"Er…no thanks. What about you?"

"Yusuke Urameshi." He said plainly, looking off down the school hallway with his hands behind his back.

"Well, since we still have twenty minutes before classes are out, I should show you around. What classes do you guys have?"

Amazingly, these guys have electives only; physical stuff, at that. "…It seems…that…you guys only have physical education classes?" I said distantly, with my eyes glued to the paper. It kind of doesn't make sense, they have a combination of freshman physical education glasses, along with senior electives.

"Yeah. We got our schedules directly from Mr. Johnson, so it can't be wrong one bit." Kazuma said quickly. At first, I wanted to march right in that office and find out what was going on, but then I got to thinking, phys ed classes involve very little academic work, which means less tutoring, and more time for me. So unless their schedule changes, everything seems normal to me. Good.

"Oh, I see. Well, let me show you your gym class location, along with your locker."

A few minutes later we are at their new lockers, and Yusuke looks at them, "Jeez, why are you guy's lockers so…long?"

"Well, I can't officially answer that question, but I'm sure it was because people got tired of having the bottom locker."

Kazuma was far too happy, actually, "Whoa, this is pretty awesome! I can cram a kid in there, that's at least five feet!"

-sweat drop- "Uh, let's try to avoid that." I reshuffle my book, and begin to walk off, "Okay, remember, in gym, you HAVE to dress out, or you wont be graded, and in the next two hours, lunch will be served."

English was next for me, and I had enough time to go to my locker and organize my binder and put a few books away. Ms. Lu is always talking so fast, and taking notes is extremely hard. I made it all the way to class, before the bell rung, so I finally got to go to my seat without feeling awkward about going through an extremely narrow row. I always thought people were looking at my butt… I took out my notebook and pen and began prepping my paper for the bus load of notes she was going to give. Beside's Ms. Lu's voice, there was another one. More different than anyone else's in the class. Up there in the front, was the most beautiful creature known to mankind. He must be a teacher…he has to be.

"Hm, take a seat left of Allison. She's in the last row by the window. Just let me know if you have a problem seeing, then I'd have to find somewhere else for you to sit on such short notice." Why by me? I mean, it's a good thing, right? As he slowly made his way to the back of the class, I started to fidget. I was drumming my fingers on the desk, and chewing on my bottom lip. He took his seat, and the rest of the class came pouring in. His hair was so fluffy and red, and his eyes were big and green.

"Hello. My name is Shuuichi Minamino." I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's more than likely he has a girlfriend.

"Hi."

Just as I said that, what seemed like a huge spit ball spewed from my mouth. PLEASE, please, don't see that. I didn't even want to look down to see where or what it landed on. Hopefully it wasn't on his hand or something. He sat there talking about his mother back home, and things like that, when I just wanted to bang my head against the desk.

"Okay, class. Notes."

He nervously chucked, "It seems I have forgotten a writing utensil, do you have a spare one?"

"Uh, yeah." My cheeks felt hot as I rummaged through my book bag, and for the life of me, they just weren't there. I vividly remember putting my pencils in my binder. Like any person, I didn't want to keep him waiting, so I gave him mine; which was a bonehead move, I could have just said no. Two minutes well into the notes, everyone was writing quickly, I finally come across my hidden pencils…in the side pocket. When notes were over, she had us read a poem about Shakespeare aloud, and Shuuichi did amazing. I should have known from his large vocabulary and good grammar. And I should listen to myself, I sound like an obsessed fan girl. After all, I just met him today, then the bell rang and snapped me out of my train of thought. Next class: art. I wonder who would be in that one.


	3. Chapter Three

The hallways were packed, as usual, but this time around, the hallways were swarming with new students; given that it is a new school semester. Even though the art room was only about fifty feet away, it took me twice as long to get there. When I finally reached outside of the door, a noticed was neatly taped over the glass, and it read:

'Students of Mr. Thomas' Intermediate Art Class:

We will meet in the courtyard for class today.'

I wanted to throw my book across the hallway. The courtyard is on the other side of the school, and outside, at that. This would mean my third tardy in his class, and a detention for me. As much as I don't want to be late, the last thing I'd want to do is run through the hallways like a maniac, get stopped and scolded, then become noticeably late to his class. I tried squeezing in through people, and walking as fast as I can, but ended up at the courtyard, around half a minute late. Luckily for me, two new sophomore kid's joined the class, and he was looking at their schedule. I sat on the empty side, where only a few students were. Mr. Thomas wanted everyone to do a sketch on a biome of our choosing.

In the middle of his speech, something caught his eye, "Excuse me, you in the black." He pointed. The class looked back to see where he was looking. A really small kid, in all black, with white streaks sat there, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. I never understood goth kids. And what shocked me, was that Shuuichi was sitting there, next to him, and he was talking to him. Probably telling him he should calm down, but nothing. After a few more minutes of Shuuichi trying to calm him down, they just glared at each other for a while, until the small kid finally spoke up.

After a whole hour of this mysterious student, we only got a name out of him. Hiei Jaganshi; and he was extremely hesitant to give that. During lunch, I didn't see Shuuichi, Yusuke, or Kazuma. Heh, I shouldn't be shocked that they wouldn't sit with me. After all, they someone else to sit with. I can't say how badly I wanted to just go home, and sleep in my new place, but of course, something has to screw me over every single time.

My embarrassing little secret; my dad owns a bowling alley. Beyond lame, I know, but it's my only source of income. The rest of the day dragged on and on, probably because of my embarrassment of spitting in Shuuichi's face. I was notified that I have to take a gym glass, which I sworn I passed. Oh well, at least I can get it out the way.

When Dad pulled up after school, he was usually happy; displaying a grin and everything.

"Why are you do happy?" I ask, suspiciously and sitting down my books.

"Guess what." He a says, looking at me through the rearview mirror. Before I could answer, he jumped to the surprise, "We've boosted in sales by almost 50! This means better equipment, better food, and MORE workers!" "It was great news to hear, but for some reason, I just wasn't too hyped about it. I mean, I'm happy that this was happening and all; my mind just wasn't in it.

"And…Mr. Johnson called."

"Did he, now?"

I was going through some English papers. "Yes, he did. And he told me you are playing Tour Guide to some foreign exchange students? So, I've figured, since you're supposed to spend a heap load of time with them, they should come and work at the Alley."

My body nuked. It was like, it just…froze, right then and there. He continued on, "It's a great experience, you know? They get to meet new faces, and learn new things."

I just stared out the window. Shuuichi, a bowling alley? Everything Dad was saying was going through one ear and out the other. Why am I so fond of him? He probably doesn't even care about what I think. All those years, I've-- "So, go and see if they are interested."

"Dad…I can't ask Shu--" I close my mouth as quick as I could.

"…Shoe?"

"Uh…yeah, Shoe."

He just sighs and keeps driving, "I swear, you teenagers are insane." So when I finally got the chance to sit down and write, I decided to start a journal. And I can't even imagine how Shuuichi would react to me asking him to work at a bowling alley. Here I am, some weird chick who can barely even talk, asking you to come and work with her. Oh, tomorrow is going to be great. Aaand, I get to be in gym with a pervert and a punk.

Author's Note:I know you may feel that I am taking a while with this, but I do apologize. I don't want to jump into the story so soon, then have it over with in the next 4 or 5 chapters. I want atleast...15 or so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Once again, I still decide to sleep in the house. I just can't seem to shake the feeling of being alone, even if it is in our backyard. I mean, anyone can come and snatch me away, and right under my dad's nose, too. Maybe I'll talk to him about it later.

This morning was hectic, hectic, hectic. I was so nervous. Yeah, it's petty and childish and a tad bit fan girlish, but I just don't want to ask someone I barely know if he wants to come and work for my dad, along side me. He might say no, then I'd be stuck looking stupid with a high possibility that someone heard him say no. Not only that, he might even think of me as being some type of freak, some chick who is trying to get in too deep too fast.

"Calm down, it's not that important. If he says no, then he says no. If he says yes, then huzzah. People turn down jobs, you know. He might already be working." My friend June said over the phone, "I mean, he's probably desperate for a job anyway. Oh! Did I tell you, that I have this foreign exchange student? SO gorgeous. He came all the way from Japan. He's so nice, and intelligent, I think he might be the one." She chimed.

What? Shuuichi is an foreign exchange student. "Uh…does he have red hair?"

"..Yeah."

"And…green eyes?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh…he is in my English class."

"Really? SHUT UP! Well, just so you know…he's mine so back off."

"Hn." I twirl the phone cord. He can't be hers all ready. A few moments of silence before she speaks again.

"Well, who ever get's him first, then. You should give up now, since I'm his aid. Anyway, then there was the other one, all short and evil looking…and goth. I try talking to him, and all he has to say was 'hn'. I mean, if you come to a new country and you have a student aid, the least you can do is be nice."

That must be the guy in my art class, but I didn't bother to say anything.

The ride to school seemed to be abnormally short. It was like time wanted me to embarrass myself to Shuuichi. First hour. Coed Physical Education. But June was right, why am I blowing this so out of proportion? He's just a guy, like everyone else. First hour, coed physical education. Man, I haven't been in gym in such a long time, it even smells different, or maybe it's just people's sweat. "Ito! Get dressed out, and get in line."

The way some of the girls dressed in gym, you'd swear they were desperate to find a boyfriend. "Yo, Allie!" I look down to the left, and there was Yusuke and Kazuma waving like idiots.

"Alright, shut your faces. Today, we are going to play--"

"DODGEBALL!!" The guys excitedly yelled. Perhaps they've forgotten that they share a class with girls; or maybe not.

"No. It's been banned nationwide in high schools. Too many lawsuits. So, we're going to do some Olympic course. 5 laps, 30 sit ups, and 15 pushups. The highest scoring males will face off, and the highest scoring females will face off." Our gym teacher is so weird. I'm starting to believe he's some sort of pedo or something. All of his games always has the girls in awkward positions, showing their butt or boobs. I don't know, maybe it's just me. When the game started, Yusuke and Kazuma took off faster than any other kid in class. Their stamina was amazing, they must be part of some JROTC program, training for the military. They must be strict over there in Japan.

Yusuke sat back and watched the rest of the class fail and somewhat succeed at the course. "It's really not that hard. No wonder why Americans are so lazy." A few people gave him a glance, and a few more gave him glares. He didn't care, he just shrugged it off, then he started to stare in my direction, looking a tad bit upset. "..What?"

"Nothing." He lied. He's staring a bit hard, to not be looking at anything. Behind me was Kazuma, trying to stare up my shorts. I couldn't even say words, I only had a loud shrieking noise, then kicked his face as a reflex.

"Why didn't you say anything, Yusuke?!" I clench my fists.

-sweat drop- "I..I--"

"Alright, dress back up, and get out of here, the bell will ring in 5 minutes!" our teacher announced. For now, I've decided to let it slide, but Yusuke has what's coming.

"Yusuke!" I call out, "Uh, my dad owns this…place, and he would like to see if you'd like to work there part time after school."

He stopped, then looked at Kazuma, "A place? Does he own a gym?"

"No."

"Skate park?"

"No."

"Boxing ring?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"He owns a bowling alley." He gave me a weird look.

"Bowling alley?" I nod slowly.

Kazuma butts in, "If there are chicks there, I'm so in. Come on, Urameshi! Just imagine, some cute little--"

"Hey, we are talking about work, not porn." I remind them.

"Uh, how about we get to you tomorrow about it?"

I give them a quick shrug, "It's up to you, if you don't then you don't."

"We'll get to you about it." He repeated, running out the door. Now, it was Shuuichi's turn. English class seemed a bit full today, how convenient. Mrs. Lu was talking as quick as possible. I don't really get how a Chinese native could teach English. Oh well. Instead of talking, I decide to write a note. When she turned around to write on the board, I plop it on Shuuichi's desk. He looks at me, then at the teacher, then finally read it. I was nearly trembling. He didn't respond to it right away, and the time he was taking was driving me insane.

Then, he finally wrote back:

'Really? It must be a great experience working with a family member.

However, I have already been called in for an interview for the Flower Shoppe.

But, I think it could wait. Before I agree to anything, perhaps I could take a look around?'

I was finally able to relax. Thank God. After two or three more note passing, he's coming over Wednesday to see how everything runs.

When I got home, June was already there waiting, and she didn't look as chipper as normal.

"Hey." I sling my book bag on my bed.

"Hey." she said with a smirk on her face, "So, how slick do you think you are?"

What the heck is she talking about? "What do you mean?"

"So, you've invited Shuuichi to come work for your dad? Then I will too."

I wasn't even thinking of it that way. What the heck is wrong with her? She's only known him for 3 or 4 days, total, but actually, only two if we are counting school days. I laugh, "Listen to you. You're angry because a boy is thinking about coming to work here? You barely know him. Calm down."

After a few minutes of intense awkward moments, she laughed, "I was kidding anyway. I'm not really angry. I did say who ever gets him first, right? Well, let the competition begin, Allie." She began to walk away, "Oh, nice new place. We have to do something this weekend."

Sorry it was super long. Review if you read, doesn't have to be a sap review either. If you don't like, review anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recap: Allison Ito, the main character, has finally received her own "house" to live in for a birthday present, and in her academic life, she has to become a student aid for two Japanese foreign exchange students, Yusuke and Kazuma. But, she is way fonder for her best friend's foreign exchange student Shuuichi, which causes conflict and even jealousy between the two. Now that Shuuichi is going to now thinking about working with Allison after school, her best friend decides to work there just to keep an eye on things even though she made a wager "finders keepers".

From then on, school has been incredibly awkward. There has been unseen tension between June and I, and honestly, it's her fault. If she likes Shuuichi, then fine, she can have him. But her attitude about it as all wrong, you know? But nooo, she wants to get an attitude and do this and that when it's not even necessary. Maybe Shuuichi isn't worth it, anyway--I mean, he's tearing two best friends apart. That can't be true, I mean, he'd step out of both of our lives if he knew what was actually going on.

I've been skipping gym as well, mainly because every time we're in gym, we end up doing boy stuff, like football and baseball, which isn't me at all. I've been using that time on the school roof, just checking things out and writing a few pieces of poetry now and then. And, amazingly, some of them has been about Shuuichi. Oh man, I hate this. He's hardly even done anything and yet, everyone is in love with him, even me. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he smells, everything. He's absolutely perfect, you know? It's been a few days since I asked him to come and work, and today is his first day…as well as June's. Blah. I will just ignore her, no need to argue in front of him on his first day.

The day drug, and when I finally got to English, it felt like everything was set right. "Hello, Shuuichi." I smile brightly, taking a seat.

"Hello, I look forward to working with you this evening." He smiled back, and this time, it was like his hair was even redder, and his eyes were even greener.

I swore it felt like that was all I managed to say before the bell rang, and the class was over. At first, I felt bad and freaked out, but then, I let it slide. I got 4 hours with Shuuichi later on; showing him how to do things, and everything else. So I went through the rest of the day like a champ, and I was grinning on the way home.

"What are you so happy about?" Dad asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, nothing." I say, with my grin getting even bigger, so to avoid more questions, I buried my head inside my school book. When I got home, I rushed into my uniform, and hopped back in the car to go to the bowling alley, about half an hour early. I cleaned the nacho machine, which was totally disgusting, and I cleaned out the last rack of bowling balls, which was also disgusting and living in dust. This place had to be perfect when Shuuichi arrives.

Only ten minutes later, _June_, of all people decided to come in early. It's kinda pathetic, actually; I noticed that my face turned up when she walked in. "So…" she threw her jacket on the rack, "what am I supposed to be doing right now?" It was something about her face…it was so smug.

"Well, you will work the register--"

"While you and Shuuichi work the floor?" She cut me off with a grin. My stomach dropped.

"Would you rather work the floor with me?" I fired back.

"I would rather work with Shuuichi."

"Well, we can't put two newbies together, so it's one or the other."

She sat there a moment, then she looked at me, "Fine. I'll work with you then."

Just then, Shuuichi came through the door, with Yusuke. Crud, I forgot Yusuke said he'd work here too.

"Yo, Allie, what we're supposed to do?"

"Just put your jacket on the coat rack behind the counter, then I will give you your positions and we will begin to work."

"I've never been behind the counter before, well, and not have to run, I mean." Yusuke says laughing a little.

…I see we're going to need the security camera.

All during work, whenever I was around Shuuichi, June just started screeching for help, and suddenly became clueless about everything. But when I was helping Yusuke, I saw her in the corner of my eye talking to Shuuichi and batting those fake eyelashes at 100mph.

I started to go over there, but Yusuke still had trouble with the machine and how to make it pick up the pins. What really got me was that she scribbled something on a thin piece of paper and gave it to Shuuichi, then he put it in his pocket; and at the end of the day, she gave him a hug. My stomach dropped, it was horrible. I felt sick, and angry.

Did she honestly give Shuuichi her number?


	6. Chapter 6

When their shift was over, June walked out the door all smug, and Yusuke followed.

"Catch ya later, Allie. Kuwabara wanted to lose at this awesome boxing game at the arcade, you in?" he stopped at the door. I was so out of it, and frustrated, I knew if I'd say anything, I might sound weird or angry, so I shook my head. When he came past, he stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"I had a great day at work."

I just look at the ground and nod. After all, June won, "Yeah….it was fun."

His smile wore away, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. It's nothing. I am just a little bit out of it. That's all."

"I see. I know this is a bit odd, but…by any change, are you familiar with June? During work, it seemed that you two were--"

"Oh, it's nothing. We were friends; that type of things happen all the time. Just a simple argument, that's all." I wave my hands around, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Shuuichi stood there a moment, dissatisfied with my tone. He looked at me, then slowly walked out the door, then stopped.

"Allison, I feel as if I have done something wrong. You can tell me so I can find a solution to the problem." His voice was deep and slow, "Perhaps, I'm wrong. I will see you tomorrow."

I can't believe it. June has totally snatched him from under my nose. It's embarrassing, almost. I spent a few moments sulking before my father cut me off.

"Allie! Your shift was over along with June and the others. Why don't you head over to her house, and I'll pick you up later." He said smiling.

"Actually Dad, I'm just going to take a walk. I'll call you." He nodded and went on helping a few customers, and I headed out the door, being greeted by the chilly December air. Christmas break was finally here, and once again, another Christmas is spent alone. The snow crested streets were pretty empty, which was extremely odd around this time of evening. People should still be Christmas shopping. Hn, it wouldn't surprise me if all the stores were completely emptied out. And a lone figure about fifty yards away was slowly strolling down the street. The red hair, and the tall slender body, in the Ito Bowling Alley outfit.

"Shuuichi?" I call out, questionably, not loud enough for him to completely hear it, but not quiet enough for him to keep walking. The figure stopped and turned around.

"Allison…is your shift over as well?" he said walking back to me.

"Yeah. I'm just taking a stroll."

"You shouldn't be. It's nearing nightfall, and I for one and amazed that it isn't dark out yet. It's 6 in the evening." he said quickly, and looking around.

A smile came across my face, "What, don't tell me you're worried about little ole' me. After all, I know these parts, and I know how to get where I need to go safely."

Shuuichi didn't smile, though. He only looked at me, then back at the surroundings again, on sharp alert. He stopped and grabbed my arms, looking at me, his gentleness was still there, but this time he was stern, "Allison. I need you to go back to the bowling alley, you understand?"

I was amazed at the sudden urge for me to go back. "Why?"

"As I stated earlier, it's getting dark and since I am the only one around, your safety is my priority of the moment being."

For whatever reason, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the background. Even though he wasn't even looking at me, it felt like he actually cared. It made my stomach warm, and my cheeks hot.

"Shuuichi, I really don't feel like--"

"It's not safe for you to walk the streets at this time of night. And I have to go meet someone at the Flower Shoppe before it closes."

My warm and fuzzy feeling just melted away, "Oh."

"We will talk more tomorrow…okay?" he looked at me once more, then ran off into the alley way, then shouted, "Guilt will be with me if anything happens, so please go somewhere safe!"

Lately, Yusuke has been doing the same thing. Randomly rushing off, and even dropping some of the things he loves to do. Then it hit me, the Flower Shoppe isn't even in that direction.

"Shuuichi--"

The alley was deserted , and he would have ended up back by the bowling alley if he would have went through there.

"…Where is he?" I bundled my coat up, and turn around to walk back to the alley, like I was warned, when there was an extremely loud whipping noise, and an inhuman scream and plea come from somewhere. It wasn't anywhere within eyeshot, but it was definitely within earshot.

"…REIGUN!" Someone screamed, and a quick bright light flashed.

My heart never beat that fast before, but I almost started running down the street back to the bowling alley. I couldn't have been gone for more than 5 minutes, yet I was around the corner. I was about 30 feet away from the bowling alley when I heard breathing behind me. It wasn't…'normal' breathing.

It sounded painful, and labored, almost like it took extreme effort just to get a breath. I quickly turned around, and nothing was there, so I decide to run to the doors, when something sharp hit the back of my neck, giving a stinging sensation, and almost like a burrowing sensation. Like, something was trying to get into my neck. I flail around for a long while, trying to claw at whatever hit me, and when I finally got it, it was only an empty seed cover. It must have blown off someone's plant, where ever it may be sitting. But who in the world would have a plant sitting out in December? And what was that noise from earlier?


	7. Chapter 7

When my Dad finally sent everyone home, the ride home was silent until my Dad started humming, and enjoying the wintry view, while me on the other hand; I kept rubbing my neck. It was sore, and it felt like it had stung me, painful, but nothing too major, just irritating.

"You okay?" Dad said, noticing my constant rubbing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might have gotten stung by something."

Dad sat there for a moment, then looked in the rear view, "Well, I can take a look at it when we get home. But, I doubt something stung you."

"Why is that? It feels just like a bee sting." I try to back myself up.

"Allie-star, its near Christmas, and the snow is nearly two feet high. I doubt any buy would be outside about now." I hate it when he's right.

When we finally got home, I decided to start sleeping in my new place, my Dad didn't let me get it for no reason. But the real cause was so I could call my second best friend, you know, the one's that you talk to when your other buddy isn't there. We stayed up all night talking about what happened to us at school, and right before bed I tell her about Shuuichi and the situation.

"Ohhh, so you and June aren't friends, because of Shuuichi??"

The way she said it made it seem like something stupid.

"I mean, not just that. But the whole Shuuichi thing dude add fuel to the fire."

"I see. Well, tomorrow is Saturday, are you busy?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, not really. I have work, but other than that, my day is free."

"Good, tomorrow we can finally do some spying on June and Shuuichi. Who knows, they might not be dating after all. Boys and girls can be just friends, especially if it's with a nice guy like Shuuichi….hey, can I tell you something?"

A grin came over my face, I love secrets. Especially when it's something juicy, like who's dating who, and who's cheating on who.

"What?" I forgot all about asking more about the Shuuichi and June thing.

"Well, you're friends with Yusuke Urameshi, right? You're his student aid?"

"…Yeah. Go on."

"…Well," she hesitated, "Well, isn't he a bit cute?"

My mouth dropped, "….No…..don't tell me you like Yusuke!"

"Shhhh."

"Wow, opposites DO attract. You and Yusuke Urameshi, what an odd sight. Your dad would kill him if he even heard of Yusuke being thirty yards away from you." I sit up in my pink beanbag, "Woooowww…"

"I never said I liked him. He's just cute."

Nice try, but I'm not falling for it. Before long, it was completely dark outside, and getting some rest would probably be the good thing to do. I turned everything off, and take a good look at everything around me, all silent and undisturbed. For some reason, silence is one of my greatest fears, it leaves the door open for all kinds of crazy noises to be heard. It was a bit hard for me to sleep, but I made sure I had my radio playing in the background. Some sort of 'normal' noise is very easing.

The next day, it was time for work. I didn't make sure everything was extra clean, or anything like that. No need to impress Shuuichi anymore, chances are that he really is dating June. No boy is "just friends" with June. Once again, June comes in a few minutes early, and hangs her coat up, then walks in front of me.

"…You know, Allie, I'm sorry if I've been a jerk to you, lately."

As much as I know her plan, I still play along with it. I know she's only apologizing to get closer, so I will notice how big of a 'connection' she has with Shuuichi, making it insult to injury.

I lean against the counter, "Hm. Well, since you will be preoccupied with a lot of your time, there shouldn't be a problem keeping a casual friendship."

She had a slightly amused smile on her face, "True. I should get to work now."

As soon as she went to the back, Shuuichi came out, and stopped by the counter, "Hello, Allison."

Half smiling, I said hello back.

"Sorry for disappearing yesterday. So I figured, I can make it up to you later on."

A smile started coming across my face, so I just lowered my head as if I was looking at something, but I still don't think I was hiding it enough. I wonder what exactly is he going to ask…

"June and I were going to go to the café that's not too far from here…" he continued to talk, but I lost my interest soon after I heard him say something like that.

"Uhm, actually, I have someone to meet up with as well. Maybe a different time."

In the background, there was a constant buzzing noise. June was pressing the wrong button on the cash register at the stand.

"Wrong button, June."

She looked up at me, kind of amazed. She was pretty far away from me, but I still heard the buzzer. I never knew my hearing was that good.

"…I see." Shuuichi looked away, then at a customer, "I guess I should go help them out. Glad to see you got home safely."

Ten minutes late however, Yusuke strolled in, jumped over the counter, and put on his apron.

"You're late."

"I am? I must have gotten caught up doing something."

Is this guy serious? I can only imagine what he is like when he doesn't have anywhere to go.

"Yusuke, come here." I put both of my elbows on the counter.

"What." He walked over and leaned in.

"…You know Tai?"

He stopped and paused for a moment. A long moment, like he's stupid or something.

"Yusuke."

He snapped out of it, "Ohhh. You mean short Tai? Like, the girl…who is in my gym class."

"Your only class, yeah. She's my friend, and she--" I stopped myself. What if he has a girlfriend already, then I would make Tai look stupid.

"And she…?" He added.

"Thinks you have a lot of gel in your hair."

-sweat drop, then silence.-

He had a weird look on his face, "….Yeah?"

"That's it. But wait, by any chance, do you have a girlfriend?"

He stopped and looked at me, blushing a little, then he turned around, "Hm. Sorry, but I'm not into dorks." he said with a grin.

"Don't get your hopes up, just asking."

"Well, I know you like what you see, darlin'."

I wanted to start laughing when he said that, but it might have been a little mean, so I just wave him off like he smelled bad, "Oh no. Get to work." then started laughing.

From the corner of my eye Shuuichi was just glancing over my way.


	8. Chapter 8

You know, Yusuke is a pretty cool kid, once you know him, and despite his wrap sheet. He's actually a sweet guy, just a tad bit rough around the edges. But, how scandalous would that be, to like a guy, then turn around and like his friend. Tai might be right, though. If Shuuichi and June are dating, it probably wouldn't last long. Today, the shift went by normally, for once. Not fast, not slow, just…normal; besides the pain in my neck.

Now it seems to grow by the hour, more irritating. Like, if I scratch it, it feels a little better, but then it hurts even more soon after. It wasn't too distracting for my work, though. I was more in tune with things, and I start to hear all types of noises that I wasn't able to hear before. Everything seemed…enhanced. Whatever caused it, I hope that it doesn't go away, cause I'm in the zone. However, I do hope for some meds for my neck.

All through shift, June was flirting with Shuuichi. Batting her ugly eyes, showing that stupid grin, everything. He didn't seem to fall into it, but he wasn't trying to get away from it either. Listen to me, rambling on about nothing; she won him over fair and square…not like he was for sale or anything but--

"Lunch break, Allie-star." Dad called, throwing me out of my nonsense rambling. He put his arm on my shoulder then whispered, "I wonder what's going on between that new guy, Shuuichi, and June."

I didn't realize I rolled my eyes, "Pft. Take a guess." She'll be screwing him by next week, if she could. Instead of grabbing something to eat, I pick up and call Tai.

"Hey, come over to the bowling alley as quick as you can."

"Why?"

"You know, the whole--"

June and Shuuichi walked bye, "Allison…are you sure you don't want to join us?"

I cover the mouth piece of the phone and smile, "Yeah. I'm sure, I might see you around up there, though."

Shuuichi nods, and June smiles, "Bye, Allie."

I start talking to Tai again, in a whisper now, "You know, the 'I spy' thing."

"Ohhhh. I can be there in ten minutes."

Before I even said okay, she was off the phone. I mean, they've been here only a few days; they can't be dating yet. Buuuuut, at the same time, as much as those two hang out, and probably talk on the phone, you'll never know. I grab my coat and head out the door, to wait on the corner so I can see Tai. Ten minutes in the cold does drag beyond compare, but finally she shown up.

She was always the most beautiful in the winter, actually. The snow scarf, the long hair, pale skin, just…great.

"Hey, Allie. Let's go spy." She said grinning, and handing over a pair of cheap binoculars.

"Binoculars? I didn't think--"

"Shh! You didn't think we'd go spying without any equipment, did you? What type of spy are you? Now let's go. We are to remain as stealthy as possible, which means…we are to be a nice distance away from the target."

"G.I. Tai." I mean, she didn't really use any big words, but she definitely seemed like a navy seal.

"So, we are to look out for behaviorism such as holding hands, whisperings of sweet, sweet nothing, and of course, mouth to mouth contact, and or under table play."

I stood there speechless, "………Under table play?"

"With June, you'll never know."

"Well, our lunch break is only 30 minutes, so lets get to moving."

We hid around corners and inside stores watching them; and everything was fine. They were just walking and talking, no holding hands, no whispering in each other's ear…no under the table play. Nothing. Just as two friends would be. We spent the entire lunch break watching them, until I gave up and went back to the bowling alley. Tai, however, kept trying to convince me that I can't determine anything in only 20 minutes. I'm sure I could, when June likes someone, she goes in for the kill. I should know, hence the ex best friendship thing.

I was inside the shop when June and Shuuichi came back, and in which, I had some time to think. I didn't have to be a total jerk to Shuuichi for liking June. After all, it's not like he actually knew how I felt about him. I didn't tell him, we only talked like two friends. So, no need being all sour with him over nothing. June however, I'll think about it.

"Hey, Shuuichi." I say before they walk past me, "Have a good lunch break?"

"Of course. Unfortunate you couldn't have been with us."

June finally decided she had enough, "Well, I'm going to be in the back. Call me later."

She never quits.

"I guess that would be a good idea for me as well." he said looking at me with a slight smile.

Before I knew it, the shift was over. And 2 hours too late, I noticed Yusuke didn't come back for his shift. That little rat. And the pain in my neck came once again, and not even painkillers could have taken it away. It was very odd, I've never heard of an insect that could be this irritating to be bitten by. Perhaps it was just a spider. Me and Tai talked until ten, and everything was dark. Even though I was the least bit tired, I managed to go to sleep anyway, only to be awakened by the worst nightmare I've ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

I drifted from reality, to my head over and over again. I was kicking me feet and trying to scream, but somehow, that didn't seem to wake me up from my dream.

Everything was dark, but it was so humid. My whole body felt like it was sweating, and trying to cool itself down, but it wasn't working. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I stumbled around, afraid of putting my arms out, and touching something sinister. The little noise that was in the background finally ceased, and I was left alone in silence. I was shaking, and my heart was beating quicker than it ever has, and my shaking was uncontrollable.

"….Allie…." A distorted voice whispered. It sounded demonic, "….where are you, Allie?" It called out again.

I wanted to scream out, 'Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Dad…..Dad come and save me…'

The voice simply started chuckling, then it turned into a taunting, yet sinister laugh, "Are you scared Allie? Hm? Are you afraid of something you can't see? Perhaps I should bring some light in here for you, Allie?!" the laughter became intense shrieking, almost like it was two voices at the same time.

"No! Don't turn the lights on…please. Please." I couldn't bear to see what was taunting me, I couldn't handle it. It's literally die if I seen it.

"Oohh, there you are, Allie…" it hissed, "…So you wish to dwell in the darkness forever?"

I nodded my head, even though nothing was visible, "I'll do anything, please….please, let me leave."

And that was when I began thrashing about my bed, gasping for air that I didn't need, and sweating as if I ran a whole mile. Everything seemed still, and peaceful, then the pain in my neck grew more intense, almost unbearable. I dug at the back of my neck, screaming in pain, before I completely fell off the bed, then everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, I felt better…I felt…great. I wanted to take on the world, nothing could stand in my path. I didn't care about June anymore; at least, not like I used to. I don't feel distraught over her and Shuuichi, but she does need to back off a bit. And soon she'll get a taste of her own medicine…

I didn't even sleep after I woke up, partly of the fear that still remained with me, and partly because of my newfound attitude and feeling that I had. I cleaned things, and roamed around the backyard; which I used to be terrified to do at night. After that dream, things has been less intimidating to me. A backyard doesn't come close to what I experienced. It was early, around 6am and the sun wasn't peeking out yet, but the sky was a somewhat deep blue, but light enough for one to see. I just need some exercise to get rid of all my extra energy. When I first started running, I couldn't even finish a block, and my heart was beating out of my chest, and it seemed like it was on fire. There I was, wheezing for air but still pushing my body to the limit, still running along the street as if nothing happened. Christmas neared, so it didn't surprise me people were still up still trying to cram their shopping in; taking whatever crappy gifts they could find.

It seemed like forever when I reached the grocery store; it meant that I have ran 8 blocks, and I felt as if I were dying. I need to get out and run some more, that's for sure. I wasn't cold at all, even though there was a good 9 ½ inches of snow on the ground. It felt like a normal day, actually. It's most likely because I was running for so long.

I pick back up on my running, and decide to take a longer way home when I saw a familiar red poof of hair. It can't be Shuuichi, this early in the morning. He was across the street, running as well, but it wasn't an exercise run, it was more like a pursuit or fleeing type of run, almost like he was trying to catch up with something. I don't know what made him look back, but he did, and he almost instantly stopped. "…Allison?"

"Shuuichi…hi. I didn't expect to see you this early…"

"I could say the same thing." He replied calmly. It was almost like he never was running at all.

I grab the side of my arm, "Well, yeah. I had to do a bit of running this morning--to get rid of the jitters, ya know?"

He stuck his hands in his front pockets then looked around, "Ah, I see."

There was a few moments of silence, I knew if he wanted me to know where he was going, he would have told me.

"Well, I guess I will see you at work today?" I begin to jog off. I didn't receive an answer back, and a few moments later, I noticed Shuuichi wasn't there anymore. And there was that familiar screeching again, and this time, it was accompanied by a whip-like noise. I hit the first corner I come across, to find Shuuichi fighting some kid. The two didn't really make too much sense, a kid doesn't make that type of noise in a street fight. What was also pretty weird, would be that Shuuichi is actually fighting. That's not his style at all.

"You shouldn't be here." Yusuke appeared from no where.

"I was just on my way home.." I say as he grabbed my arm, and leading me in the opposite direction.

"Hn. Leave it to humans to get in the way." I heard a voice in the background, but when I looked up, the goth kid June was talking about was standing there with his arms crossed, and a katana strapped to him. What exactly is that kid's problem? I never understood goths.

"Good, then you should--"

"Wait a minute!" I snatch my arm away from Yusuke, "What's the big deal?! I've seen a freaking street fight before, it's--"

"You don't understand--"

Before Yusuke could finish, something sharp, and long came towards us, and it grazed my arm, leaving a pretty nasty flesh wound.

"Kuwabara, get her to safety!" Yusuke screamed, then ran off. And there I was, in Kazuma's arms like newly weds. I was losing blood, and I could tell, since my jacket was so flimsy, but, I didn't feel anymore pain more than a needle prick. Shuuichi came over to me, not too long after that, and I felt extremely drowsy, and everything went black.

"She's seen too much, Kurama."

"Perhaps not, Yusuke. You have been blocking 90 of her view; perhaps we would be able to…"

I fight to open my eyes, only to get a second of view, then it goes fuzzy again. But I did happen to see Shuuichi and a vine around his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

I find myself waking up, the room still chipper and bright. The clock read 9am, I have to be at work in a few hours. I continue to lay on my bed, it doesn't feel as comfortable as it used to. After running, I should be the most grateful person on earth that I have a nice soft bed, but it just isn't cutting it. Then I thought about how I got home. I remember running all the way to the grocery store, then running half way back before bumping into Shuuichi...and then the fight…then Yusuke. Is it possible I ran and just forgot about it? No, it couldn't be. With a workout like that, I don't think I'd forget coming back and rejoicing a hot meal and relaxing in my bed. It just seems like after seeing Yusuke again, I nearly fainted. But…that still doesn't answer how I got home. They don't know where I live, unless they had a cell phone to contact my dad. Even then, I doubt it.

I started to get paranoid. Things were knocked over, it wasn't like that before. Why is it that Shuuichi and Yusuke are always missing whenever something weird happens? Some inhuman scream, or something odd always makes way, Shuuichi is near. And what were those things coming out of his back? I know I wasn't imagining that, I couldn't have. They were vines. Vines. Those don't grow in the winter, nor in an alleyway.

My heart was beating quickly, and my hands were literally shaking. What IS Shuuichi Menimino, what IS Yusuke Urameshi? Where exactly did they come from, and now, they know where I live. The bathroom was cool to the touch, and the tile chilled my feet.

At first, I thought something was on the mirror, then I turned on the light, and there was no solution to the problem. A small patch on my cheek was turning a pale green, and it looked rough. I don't think there was any type of rash that actually turns green. I rip off my jacket and shirt, and across my chest was the same problem. I started to panic, and I searched every type of med book my dad had, and the internet. All of the books said the same thing, it could be a different type of allergen, or rash. Perhaps that's the problem. When I got stung buy whatever that thing was, I could have had an allergic reaction, and luckily for me, I didn't have to show my face for a week since Dad had to construction on our ceiling since he found asbestos along the wall when he was cleaning out the junk.

June emailed me and we started talking again, but I still didn't trust her, but apparently she trusted me enough, since she gave Shuuichi my email address. And unfortunately, I liked him even more. He was so funny and nice, I dismissed the idea of Shuuichi being some mutant freak. It only proves that I watch too many movies. We actually scheduled a play date for just us two, and he guaranteed me that June wouldn't be there, even though I had to practically beg.

It wasn't really surprising that he asked me out to one of the most expensive café's around. A normal 1.29 bagel is 4.67 here, and I don't even want to know the price for a small coffee would be.

Even though I definitely didn't want to hear it, I asked anyway, "So…how are you and June?"

He looked at the waiter as he sat down our two coffees. He sat there for a moment in silence, then took a sip, "..We're fine. But we're not here to talk about June, if we were, she'd be joining us." He tried to change the subject. He knew I was uncomfortable with hearing the name of her.

"No, it's fine. We were being childish over little nothings here and there. So go ahead." I felt my stomach tighten. An obvious lie.

"Oh, I see. Well, everything seems to be going smoothly. I've decided to take her to meet…my family since the American New Year is only 3 days away."

"I thought your family were in Japan."

"You are correct, but, I am here with some special people. We are…very close, like a second family if you will. She's met some of them before…"

Not that Shuuichi was boring, I was just looking outside the window, and I could have sworn my eyes were deceiving me. There was this girl who looks exactly like June…with another guy all hugged up. It WAS June. I wanted to just stand up and point at her through the window, but it is cold outside, and that guy she was extremely close with could be an old friend, or brother, or any type of family member. Shuuichi kept talking, and as I looked on more and more, they were showing signs outside of friendship or family affairs. They were holding hands, and leaning on each other's shoulder looking in on old teddy bears sold at the toy store.

Shuuichi and I sat near the corner, so it wasn't that easy to spot us. However, if she actually came in, she'd notice us if she looked around for a table.

"…and she's just…a really special girl."

My heart started beating again, "…So…you guy's are getting kinda serious?"

His cheeks turned red, and he looked down into his coffee.

"So…who is that?" I look out the window, and tilt my head in their direction.

Shuuichi looked back through the window, then slowly turned back around, with his head looking down at his steaming coffee. His eyes looked so sad, like he couldn't bare the though of seeing something like that. He seemed truly heart broken. Now is definitely my time to make a move. Play the sympathetic friend, then go in for the kill in a few days.

"I'm sorry." I put my hand on top oh his.

He remained silent for a moment.

"…How long has this been going on?" His voice was so deep, it sounds even better, actually.

"…I don't know for sure. Perhaps for a while. She's always been this way."

I take another look at my hand, and I actually see my skin begin to turn green like before, and it was spreading kind og quickly.

"..I have to go." I hurry and scoot out of the chair and head for the door.

"Allison….thank you."

I only had time to give him a slight nod before running out the door, what is happening to me? This is no rash, something is wrong.

I hit the corner briskly, only to be slapped by a leather glove. Since it was cold, it definitely stung, and I felt something warm roll down my lip. When I look up and notice the assaulter, it was none other than June.

"You freaking skank! Give me one reason I shouldn't kick your ass!" June stood before me.


	11. Chapter 11

Even though we were total enemies, I never thought in a million years that she's actually slap me.

"What was that for?!" I stand to my feet. I honestly wasn't in the mood for this. Just this morning, it was basically freezing, and I felt nothing. Now, its still freezing, and I feel almost depleted. And if she doesn't back off, I might be in a lot of trouble.

"You didn't think I saw you?!" She pushed me, "Huh?!"

I slapped her hands away, "What are you talking about?!" Saw me…talking to Shuuichi? Even if she did, it'd be inaudible, hence her being outside.

"I know you told Shuuichi--"

"About you cheating on him?" My voice was less confused, but more arrogant, more direct.

She bit her lip and hesitated a little, "How the hell do you figure that, you whore?! For all you know that could have been my cousin!"

I lower my head to the ground and start laughing. Amusing. "…Who are you trying to fool, June? I've known you for years. I've never met your cousin, nor do I know what he looks like. But your only male cousin is 13. That guy is at least 21."

She came at me hard and fast, and…she hit me. Hard. I stumble a little, before falling down on the curb, "This is stupid, June."

"Get up. Cause I'm going to kick your ass!"

I felt horrible. The cold was getting to me, fast, and I felt like dying, "I'm not feeling well." I dust myself off and begin to walk down the street.

"So now you're a smart alec? Get her."

Before I could look back, someone strong got me. And it's that guy she was walking with.

"One question." Even I'll admit, I am acting kinda weird. This isn't anything at all like me.

She stared at me, allowing a question.

"How do you know--"

"Shuuichi called me. But he's hardly the problem!" she spat, "You have been spreading rumors at school, and you've jeopardized EVERYTHING. And you know what? I can't--no, I won't forgive you. You have flushed my education down the drain, my relationship, even the way my parents look at me!"

Before I could even talk, she cut me off, "…So you think I've been sleeping with Mr. Johnson?"

I was speechless. I never even thought of something like that.

"I didn't--"

"Then who did?"

"… I don't know."

She scoffed, "That figures. Things would be so much better without you. So you know what? I'm going to teach you a lesson: to keep your mouth shut."

She pulled something shiny out of her pocket, and slid it onto her hands. Bronze Knuckles.

She taunted me for a moment, talking trashed. She was a woman possessed. While she was taunting, she began to look at me and notice my dry, green patches.

"…What's wrong with your face? You got AIDS from sleeping with animals? No wonder why you loved farms so much."

The pain in my neck came back again, only temporarily. I felt angry. I felt rage inside of me, and I didn't know how else to release it but taking it out on them. His grip didn't seem so strong anymore, and it was incredibly easy to break loose. I swung a punch, and he laid on the ground, stumbling, trying to get up. I didn't hear anything anymore. I just threw her on the ground and punched her face in, even when blood began to splatter on the ground and on my jacket.

Stop, just stop. My brain called to my body. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. My rage, and anger was being taken out, until her pleading hands, and hr pleading body soon went lifeless and limp, and her frightened boyfriend stood there, in a state of shock, and sadly, he came to my wrath as well.

Two dead, one standing, wondering what just happened. When I got out of that stage, it was more so of immediate panic and anxiety. I wanted to run away, but I also wanted to repent. I felt so guilty and scared. I was going to go to prison. In the mist of all of my flooding emotions, two small shadow-like creatures appeared from no where. My stomach immediately tightened and I wanted to scream, but in all honestly, I think I went mute from the horror and shock.

I didn't do anything. I didn't try to hid the bodies, I didn't try to cover my finger prints, nothing. I simply waited, shaking, and terrified out my wits watching the news. They would find me. They would find me. They will find me. But nothing happened. Nothing.

I couldn't believe it. The room was completely silent, still. A weird moaning noise came into play, and my fear intensified. I couldn't breathe when I saw what crept in my room. They were small and ugly. They look immensely evil, but their words were kind, yet snake like.

"Don't worry, Orbelli….master."

The other one spoke, "We have disposed of the dreaded mortals….for you...master."

"I….I-I….am not your master. I am not…Orbelli."

"Oh, but you are!" One hissed and stepped on my bed, only a few inches away from me.

"You…Orbelli…master." They both bowed, then simply disappeared. I didn't sleep at all.

I…am changing. I don't know what's wrong, and I don't know how to fix it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating for so long. Blah. I've gotten carried away on MapleStory. I hope you like this version.

EDIT: Turns out, I accidentally deleted the conversation between June and Tai. I can't seem to find it in the story. So, the paragraph where you see a star, that's the conversation.

I couldn't bear to stay inside the house, especially after what happened. I felt insane; honestly, I am hearing voices, hearing goblin things, and being told I'm something I'm not. I actually killed a girl…not just any girl, but my best friend. The park could probably make me feel slightly better.

-flashback while walking-

The phone rang repeatedly. The type that doesn't seem to go away until you picked up the phone. I let it ring three times, before I was annoyed enough to pick it up.

"Heeey!" The familiar voice called. It was Tai, and she had a chipper voice, "Guess what?"

I stayed silent for a moment, before mumbling, "…What?"

"The whole school thinks she slept with the teacher! Haha, who would have thought it'd actually lead to her not getting her scholarship? She deserved it anyway."

I snapped out of my dazed state, "Tai?! You did that?! Why? Wh--"

"I thought you'd like…" she began to become silent.

"No! No, no. I didn't want that to happen, everything is just moving too fast right now. I just….I will have to talk to you later."

And just like that, I became hated by one of my only friends, and have been framed by the other….all on accident.

The walk there was long and difficult for me, though. The cold seemed almost unbearable to deal with. I kept making pit stops on the way there. Everything around me seemed to have a blue feeling. The trees didn't sway, the birds were gone, and some plants even died. Jeez, it was cold, but in reality, it was probably only a little under 50.

When I made it to the park, it seemed like a barren field. No one was in sight, and nothing seemed 'natural.' But it was probably just the winter. I sat on the small metal bench, and bundled up in my coat just to look around. The night she died, I just couldn't forget. She was begging me, practically, and I didn't care. I kept pounding her, even when I saw blood.

"You did nothing wrong, child." That familiar, serpent-like voice called.

This time, I didn't even pay attention to it. What can I do about it, anyway? What am I supposed to do? Nothing. Nothing at all. These things won't go away, and chances are, I'm going to be overtaken by this skin, by this monster. Minus well live it up, right? Hn, something a typical murderer would say.

The small, green, serpent thing moved up to my foot, "'Tis a simple reaction. Not that you can control who you might kill. It will become normal for you. So, accept it."

He looked at me with a greedy, somewhat taunting smile.

I guess it is normal. I can't control my fits of rage, I cant control anything anymore. I'm a sitting duck, just waiting for something to come and eat me up. The park wasn't the rescue I needed. Nothing looked welcoming; the trees were more than half way dead, the grass stiff and frozen, and I was sitting in the middle of the park, isolated from everyone, but I sat there, alone. Not prepared to stay, but not ready to go. I sat in the park an extra twenty minutes, until that familiar red poof of hair came strolling down the street, a little faster than usual, though.

This time, I didn't call him. It came on the news tonight…that a teenaged girl and a young adult male were found brutally beaten in an isolated alley. They didn't release any names, but I'm sure Shuuichi has a pretty good idea of who they were…well, the girl, at least. Anyway, like I said, I didn't bother him. He was most likely searching for her in hopes that his gut feeling was wrong, that he was just over exaggerating.

"Allison." He called from behind me. I felt my stomach tighten.

I pretended not to hear him, so I could regroup.

"Allison." he called again, this time coming around the bench, sitting next to me.

Something about his voice was off. He didn't have that pleasing, friendly tone, but he didn't sound angry.

"Oh, hi, Shuuichi." I felt him looking at me, even though I kept my head to the ground.

There was a long moment of silence before Shuuichi spoke again.

"Allison, what…what happened to your--"

"I don't know, Shuuichi." I look up at him, revealing the dry, green patches on my face. I myself was sort of shocked by his lack of reaction. There was no surprise gasp, flinch, look of disgust--nothing. He simply looked at me. I knew he wanted to ask questions, but he simply remained silent.

"Tell me, Shuuichi. What is wrong with me?"

He sits there, silent for a moment, "I am confused to why you are asking me, Allison." His voice seemed a bit lower than usual at the beginning, but he picked it up soon after.

"I know you know, Shuuichi." My eyes darted to his. Now, I was the one in control.

"This is an uncomfortable situation you've--"

"Tell me what's wrong with me Shuuichi. Ever since you've came, there have been weird things going on, and trust me, everything points to you. Tell me right now."

Shuuichi sits there, shocked for a moment, with a blank expression on his face.

"It's you and Yusuke, you two are always together when something weird happens. I can't sleep at night, and weird demonic noises has been--" I hardly caught myself. Sometimes, talking about things too much can land you right back into the passive seat., "I'm leaving."

I get up from the bench, and head into an unknown area. Perhaps I'd be able to lose him if he were to give chase.

"Allison." He said sharply.

"Leave me alone, Shuuichi. I will scream if you don't."

He stood there, half dazed, and half torn on what he should do.

"We must talk about this." He called after me, but I keep walking.

I decided to take the long and complicated way home, even though the cold was killing me. But I know this neighborhood way better than Shuuichi, so I could easily get away from him. When I reached the house, I went directly to my outhouse, and opened a notebook:

_I have decided to create this journal because I don't know_

_How long I'm going to be able to keep up with myself._

_'Orbelli' whatever the heck that may be, is supposed to take_

_Over my body. Does this mean the destruction and eviction_

_Of my soul? Or does this mean the take over?_

_I ran into Shuuichi today, and I demanded to know what was going on._

_At first, I thought he thought of me as a nut case, but then, things_

_Started to click together. His lack of reaction, added to his willingness_

_To learn more, more so than thinking of me as an insane person only adds more_

_To my suspicion. He knows that something is wrong with me. I know he_

_Does. I feel it. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but, he might come after me._

I went outside less and less, and I started writing in my journal more. My body transformed more. A lot of veins became visible now--but only on the green parts of my skin. They were a dark hunter green, on top of patches of a pale green. How lovely. I was certainly turning into a plant. Maybe I could stop the process of my demise…by stopping the growth of the plant.

_It's taken me this long to figure out how to slow the process of this nightmare._

_I am turning into a plant like creature, and until I can find out_

_How to stop it completely, I am going to have to stop the vital_

_Keys of plant growth. This means, I can not go outside during the day._

_I can not drink tons of water. I can not be in the right temperature._

_Which would obviously be a warm setting, since I can't tolerate the cold for long. _

_However, in this process, I can not kill myself, so there_

_Will have to be some sort of leniency in these strict rules._

I took all the precautions to slow the process; turning down the thermostat, limiting my water flow, and ridding myself of all thick comforters, and only leaving myself with a few thin sheets. This is going to be hard, but maybe, just maybe, I will be able to reverse this mess, and talk to a girl named Genevieve tomorrow. She's pagan.

The night was long and hard, I was shivering non stop, and I dealt with unbearable thirst. And I just thought about it, but school will be starting soon, and that's the only way I can reach Genevieve. When the morning came, my skin was still patchy, but better than last night, the green was starting to fade, but only a bit. Still, it was noticeable.

_The patches are starting to clear up. _

_Lets just hope it stays this way._

I didn't leave the house, at all. I just stayed on the internet looking for any urban legends or ancient myths that dealt with my health, and any cure that could help it. Only a weird site came up, talking about this place called Demon World. According to this, I am supposed to go there, kill thirty demons--loot their eyes, and get three quarts of their blood. Boil it. Then drink it. What a load of crap. Probably came from some freak who stays in an all black basement with a red light beaming over his--or her, computer, all the while wearing a vampire cape from last Halloween.

…Even if this person WAS right, how the heck am I going to get to a place like Demon World…better yet, how can I get back alive?

The next morning, I looked at the calendar in excitement. School was tomorrow, and I can finally meet with Genevieve to remove these patches, or even the appearance of them. I felt really bad, ironically. I shivered through the night once again, and my mouth has never been so dry, but the effects are clearing up rapidly. Am I actually killing this Orbelli person? The little goblins haven't shown up yet, maybe they are stuck caring for it? The pale green patches on my face and arms were still noticeable, but I could wear make up again, and it'd be convincing. I pile on the make up and rush outside, only with a thin jacket.

As soon as I open the door, the oh-so familiar goblin thing stood outside my door.

"No witch is going to help you. Master Orbelli is coming very soon, and there is nothing you can do to help that. Stay home…stay inside. I warn you, if you leave, your friends will surely kill you."

"My plan is working so far, and I'm sure I wont die." I shove my way past him, and run into my father's room, then outside. It was extremely early outside, it was still dark, matter of fact. But my built up energy was getting a bit out of hand, so some sort of exercise is needed.

The neighborhood was extremely eerie. Quiet. Empty. What should I expect, though? It's around 4am. I ended up running for about an hour, before I turn around to leave, where Shuuichi, along with Yusuke and Kazuma stood in the street. My heart raced, I swear, if it could beat any faster, my chest would explode. I felt my hands start shaking and I started to look around frantically.

"S-Shuuichi…" I speak softly, some what breathless.

"…Allison." He looks down at the ground, squeezing his fists, "…Tell me the truth."

"You know the truth, Fox." The kid in all black yelled from a tree.

"Did you kill her? Are you responsible for the other deaths in this town?"

"…No! what are you talking about, Shuuichi?" I back up a few steps.

"Don't make this more difficult…..tell me the truth…"

We stood there for a few moments, then we locked eyes. I couldn't look away, it felt like he was searching for something, then…it stopped. He looked away for only a moment, then back at me,

"Allison…I apologize."

I only blinked, and I felt my body literally being ripped apart, and a warm liquid running across my face. When I hit the ground, I barely felt it. The other pain was just too strong. I was suffocating, I tried so hard to breathe in, but I couldn't. I was mutilated and mauled by what ever Shuuichi has done, but I just couldn't die. I couldn't even scream. Another brutal came back, then another…and another. I could tell Shuuichi didn't want to continue doing this, but he had to. I'm not safe to have on the streets…

**Epilouge**

"This is Karen Hendrics, Channel 9 News. Multiple deaths have been increasing in the small town of Aussie, and one thing all the victims had in common would be their age. Each one of them were considered young adults, and lived in this small community. The victims names has not been released by the police, but we do have a testimony from one of the victims father, who's identity will also be kept classified. Before we get to that, the community's officers deliver this warning: Come straight home after school, and if you can not find transportation, walk home in groups, and do not leave home after dusk."

A middle aged man, around the age of 45, was in a dark room, only dark enough so his face was a complete shadow, and his voice, mutated to further protect his identity.

"Mr. , we understand this is a hard time for you and your family, and we give you our condolences, is there something you would like to say?" A reporter asks quietly, with the video camera rolling in the background.

"….Yes. Everyone believes that things wont happen to their families, that they are safe--even in Aussie, they are not. My daughter was an honor roll student, and a naturally good person. I've never seen her seriously angry about something, or in trouble with the wrong crowd, and she's dead…. When the police notified me that they have found a murder victim, and they believe it could have been my daughter, I automatically knew it was her….." The man began to cry, there was a long pause from the reporter, allowing him to grieve his daughter.

The reporter asked another question, "…How exactly did you know it was your daughter?"

The man reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of paper, "The police have a copy of this letter…but, I found this on my nightstand in my bedroom." The man voice begins to crack, "_'Dad…I know you've been wondering about how I've been for the past few days…but I'd be lying if I said everything was alright. It's not….I love you, Dad…but, for whatever reason, if I don't come back home tonight…I'm dead. Call the police--'_" He couldn't even finish what he was trying to say, "Cut the camera." The scene went blank.

However, the place I was in was definitely new to me….everything was…different.

The End.


End file.
